devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackady Starkweather
Captain Jackady Starkweather is a son of Poseidon and the captain of the Blood Rose. Appearance Jackady has wavy black hair and sea green eyes, traits he tends to share with other children of Poseidon. He has a chiseled jaw and a lean but muscular form. He often wears pirate-style clothes, such as loose shirts and dark pants, along with bandanas and a tricorn. He always wears protective bracelets made of blue-green and amber seaglass. Personality Jackady is brave and audacious. He is also kind, and informal as he doesn't expect his crew to call him 'captain.' He is, however, he is someone who commandeers respect. He can be intelligent, but also rash and stubborn. Biography Early Life Jackady was born to Poseidon, Shira Starkweather, and Jax Cortez, but Shira gave him to his half sister Lux to raise, feeling she wasn't up to raising a baby yet. She and Jax visited as often as she could until she was killed. Jackady grew up on the Flying Dutchman and became well acquainted with most of the crew members, including Kieran Baines, Sako Yarrowman, Silvermist Anemona, and Cadence Dazzle. When he was sixteen years old, he decided to leave the Flying Dutchman to explore the sea. Lux gave him his mother's ship, the Blood Rose. Scauldrons Riptide and Scylla, who had previously served Jackady's mother Shira, also accompanied him. Assembling the Crew Jackady met Lorcan Blackthorn in the first port he stopped in, and the two became fast friends. Lorcan became his first crew member. Because he knew he got seasick, Lorcan went to the nearby temple to Hecate to buy some anti seasickness potions. The duo met Aaron Scrimson there, who decided to join them as well. A few months later, the trio answered a distress call of a nearby seaport, who reported that many of their magical children were being abducted. Jackady, Lorcan, and Aaron volunteered to investigate. They met Rosalinda Alderman, a bard who was investigating the same problem. They decided to team up to have a better chance. When they found where all the captives were being held, they freed them and all the captives went their separate ways except two sisters, Scarlet and Evangeline Helder, who didn't have a home to go to and wanted to help beat the monster that captured them. The six of them banded together and managed to beat the monster. Afterward, Rosalinda, Scarlet, and Evangeline joined the Blood Rose crew. Abilities *Water Magic: As a son of the sea god, Jackady is skilled with water magic. *Swordfighting: Jackady is a good swordfighter. *Marksmanship: Jackady is a decent shot. Relationships Trivia *Jackady is born of three parents: Poseidon, Shira, and Jax. *He is mixed race; Shira was Asian and Jax was Latino. Category:Males Category:Water Mages Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Demigods Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:He/Him Category:Pirates of the Infinite Blue Characters Category:Starkweather Family Members Category:Asian Characters Category:Latinx Characters Category:Mixed Race Characters Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Rogues Category:Swashbucklers Category:A to Z Category:Mages